Generally, radio signals are broadcast from a radio station using frequency modulation ("FM") or amplitude modulation ("AM") type broadcast systems. Further, radio signals from a specific radio station are broadcast within a specified range of radio frequencies occupied by a modulated carrier wave. Listeners within the transmittance range of a specific radio station can receive radio signals by utilizing an appropriate FM or AM radio, depending upon the broadcasting system utilized by the specific radio station. As such, only listeners within a certain geographical area are typically able to receive and listen to a specific radio station. In this regard, a listener on the East Coast wishing to listen to a radio broadcast of, for example, a college football game occurring on the West Coast may not be able to listen to the game if only a local radio station on the West Coast is broadcasting the game, largely due to the limited geographic scope of the broadcast signal, be it an AM or FM signal.